


Sorry I ruined our friendship with a boner

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Danny's sister wasn't such a cheapskate, this wouldn't be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I ruined our friendship with a boner

_**FIC: Sorry I ruined our friendship with a boner (Steve/Danny, PG-13)**_  
 **Title:** Sorry I ruined our friendship with a boner  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Summary:** If Danny's sister wasn't such a cheapskate, this wouldn't be happening.  
 **Rating/content:** PG-13 for mostly-implied sexual happenings; no spoilers  
 **Word count:** <300  
 **A/N:** Written for round 4, week 1 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompts were "forced bed-sharing" and "gravity," 300 word limit. Thanks to [](http://nova33.livejournal.com/profile)[**nova33**](http://nova33.livejournal.com/) for her assistance. ♥ Title from textsfromlastnight.

*****

"What fifteen-year-old has a bunk bed?" Steve whispers, twisting around to look over his shoulder.

"One with parents too cheap to buy a new one," says Danny.

They're staying at Danny's sister's house, both of them crammed into the top bunk of the bed in his nephew Tyler's room. It's a twin size bed, and the guard rail is broken, so Danny has his arms wrapped around Steve's middle to make sure he doesn't fall off.

"This is so wrong," says Steve.

"What, is sharing a bed with another guy offending your delicate Navy SEAL sensibilities?"

"No, I mean I totally should have been the big spoon."

"I'm gonna break your arm if you don't shut up."

"I'd really like to see you try."

"I wouldn't have to do it myself. I'll just shove you off the bed and let gravity do the work."

Steve doesn't say anything, just sighs and squirms against Danny trying to get comfortable. Danny bites his tongue to keep from kneeing him in the balls.

A couple of minutes later, Steve says, "Uh, Danny..."

Danny huffs, annoyed and embarrassed. "If you would stop squirming!" he hisses.

"Okay," Steve says, and shifts again so that he's pressed right up against him from head to toe. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Fucking prick," he mutters right into Steve's ear.

"Sorry, I don't want to fall off the bed," says Steve. "You might have to hold me tighter."

Danny thrusts against him so that his cock is nestled right up against Steve's ass. Steve groans quietly. "There, is that better?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh my god," Tyler says suddenly from the bunk below. "If you guys start having sex I'm totally telling my mom."  



End file.
